(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air deployed deep sea mooring which could make oceanographic measurements, then telemeter this data via satellite to a shore station. Desired measurements were from the upper 1500 m (4900 ft.) of the water column. This would be in deep ocean location except the major current systems and deep trenches. Some of the parameters to be measured include pressure, temperature, conductivity, current speed and direction. State-of-the-art sensors were available for measuring pressure and temperature, and could be incorporated into the design. The advantages of using long range aircraft were to be exploited in the delivery of moored instrument platforms. One of the expected benefits from this approach included lower final data cost, in comparison to the costs of operating oceanographic research vessels. The speed advantages of aircraft over surface vessels provide scientists with the ability to obtain synoptic data. Their quick-response capability allows data from rapidly developing phenomena to be obtained in a timely manner. Finally, long range aircraft can access remote areas of the oceans, (particularly the Arctic, Antarctic, and southern oceans) which are inaccessible to surface vessels. Further information is provided in a paper presented and published at the MTS Conference "Oceans '83", San Francisco, Calif., Aug. 29, 1983. Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute Contribution No. 5457.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Within the past decade, progress in oceanographic instruments, electronics, satellite communications, and moorings has enabled the design of reliable, light weight, moored instrument platforms. The objectives of this invention could be met by a mooring system, deliverable to an intended mooring location by long range aircraft, then parachuted to the ocean surface to automatically deploy and anchor. A processing and storage unit, with a surface buoy containing a telemetry transmitter for satellite communication would complete the system.
A prior art deployment system of Caldwell, Jr. et al is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,408 . Upon deployment from an aircraft it has a parafoil containing a payload remaining in tether flight, a sea anchor affixing to the earth beneath the water and a main shell at water surface connecting to both the parafoil and sea anchor.